


OH NOES!

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: How I thought the series might have ended.  Soooo not meant to be taken seriously - I wrote it a little after HBP, so there's absolutely no connection to DH.  (This is an older fic that I'm just now archiving here.)





	OH NOES!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

(Originally posted on December 9th, 2005)  
  
MY GENIUS ENDING FOR BOOK SEVEN, or, OH NOES!!!!

  
**I'VE FIGURED IT OUT!!!! THIS IS TOTALLY HOW THE SEVENTH BOOK IS GOING TO END:**

 

Voldemort stood tall, flanked by his Death Eaters as he taunted Harry, who stood backed against the Forbidden Forest along with Ginny. “So this is it? This is the great plan you had to destroy me?” he sneered as his Death Eaters laughed. “You and your pathetic friends against _me_?” he continued to taunt, gesturing to Hermione, kneeling on the ground, rocking Ron’s body back and forth as she sobbed.   
  
“I love you Ron!” she wailed, again and again. “What am I without you? NOTHING!” she shouted, too shocked by her grief to even summon angry yellow birds to aid Harry.  
  
Harry just shook his head. He didn’t need her help. Sure, his wand was missing, he hadn’t destroyed the remaining Horcruxes, and he was barely conscious after all of the hexes he had withstood. But, he had an ace up his sleeve that Voldemort knew nothing about. He glanced to Ginny, her red hair gleaming under the silvery moonlight and smiled. She still had her wand. “Now, Ginny!” he suddenly shouted as he dived towards Voldemort, knocking him off-balance. “Do your hex now!”  
  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARRY?” she screamed, her beautiful eyes wide with fright.  
  
 **“Your Bat-Bogey Hex!”** He yelled as some Death Eaters grabbed him and pulled him away, even as he fought against them with all his might. “Your most powerful Hex! The one that everyone is impressed by! **The only piece of magic you do!** ”  
  
 **“I CAN’T!”** she wailed, her shining tears making her only more beautiful to him. **“HE DOESN’T HAVE A NOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**  
  
AndthenVoldemortkilledthemall.Scar.TheEnd.


End file.
